


for allie

by kokichis_left_tit



Category: nothing - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokichis_left_tit/pseuds/kokichis_left_tit
Summary: nathan pounds evans ass.that’s it
Comments: 2





	for allie

Evan was a normal kid,like he was straight up average there was nothing special abt him..and i mean that in the nicest way possible.That goes from his name,his grades,his attitude,popularity,even his cock size😪  
everything average.  
u wouldn’t be able to find him in a crowd that easily he’d blend right in  
ok enough of that stupid intro of him2&:):&373  
-  
-  
One day he needed a book for science class,obviously his dumbass was too late and now he had to pic it up at night.  
when he made it to the school lobby he felt chills go down his back,it felt as if someone was watching him.Atfirst he just thought it was his imagination,after all embarrassingly enough he was scared of the dark.then he heard foot steps get louder.  
he looked right and left nervously,he saw nothing tho.he felt a bit scared because he was all alone in the dark at 10pm,”umm is anyone out there?..”after his 5th attempt of calling out he just gave up and thought it was stupid.He finally made it to the library and saw a cardboard box near a bookshelf,”this must be it” he thought,he got closer and kneeled down,huh?there’s nothing in it..was i too late?


End file.
